With the popularity of the mobile communication technology in the world, transnational operation for the mobile communication has emerged, i.e., an operator operates the mobile communication in multiple countries and the mobile terminal (such as mobile phone) belonging to the network operation of the operator is used all around the world.
A mobile phone for such service generally supports multiple language packages, for example, a mobile phone supports both English and French so as to support the shipment to UK and France. However, the default language of such mobile phone may be only English. Under such circumstance, problems may occur if it is sold in France. Specifically, some Frenchmen may not know English, so that they must find out the language setting option with great effort to switch the language when turning on the mobile phone for the first time, thereby seriously affecting the user experience.
Moreover, if the mobile phone only supports English and French, users of other languages (such as Italian) cannot use the mobile phone.